Kledlcatt Fanfic
by Ishiptoomuch
Summary: Fun,Havoc and a whole load of shit Sass belongs to my friend Sassycatt23 i hope you guys check out her art is good


Kledlcatt fanfic

By Ishiptoomuch and yordles4life

Warning:Sass belong to my friend Sassycatt23 her OC is not a Yordle I just made her one for the fun of it and this contains lemon.

It was a rainy hailing night at the Yordle village .All of the Yordles were at the dinner would look away from the food that was given.

Sass was sitting next to Gnar and Scaarl while Kled was sitting Next to Rumble and tucked on Sass's dress."What is it Scaarl?"Sass asked him.

Scaarl turned around and pounted his tail to a fish on her plate. She gave scaarl the fish and he just swallowed it whole.

A few Hour's Later...

It was movie night all the Yordles were sitting in the lounge room and watching The Hunger Games."This movie is dank memes damn this is shit!"Veigar said in a angry voice

"Sass can we talk private?"Kled asks Sass."Sure"Sass follow's Kled outside Sass sat on the swing while Kled sat on a bench."Well i wanted to talk about something can we hang out tommorrow night?"Kled asked her nervouslie.

"uhh Sure!"Sass responds.

The next Night...

Kled goes to Sass's rooom Sass opens the door Kled walks in with a grin on his face with his eyebrows(?)up like he was thinking of some kinky was gonna half of the night they stayed up playing Kled put his head down and looked at the fell backward's onto Sass's bed she knew he was "Tired"."Kled are you ok?"Sass asks.

"I'm fine."Kled responds."Y-You don't look fine."Sass says to grabs Sass and Kisses her on the r face turns red and her eyes go swi stops and breaks the kiss."I'm stunned Kled i thought you hated all of us not scaarl though!"Sass says in a embarrassed voice."I'M PrAGNANT WITH MY FUCKING DOGE!" Veigar yells at Jax."Wtf are they talking about dank meeeemes!"Kled and Kled Dab as soon as Veigar Screams."I WILL BITE YOUR COCK OFF JAX!"."Vinegar is a pu$$y."Kled tell's Sass.

"LOL!111!"Sass replis."Can we have a secs for the dank memes to come in if we don't i'll shit on ziggs bombs.!"Kled asks."mmmmmmmmmm Not into seccc's."Sass repllies."And? Lets give it a go eh"Kled asks."Have you used your dicc on someone else?"Sass asks."Once a ant was on it lol"Kled replIES."k"Sass responds."JOKE MATE GE- it's a joke lol i havn't used my diccc before i don't even remember iit even being thereee!"Kled takes his pants off His ice-cream cone was small."oh i thought it would have fallen off when i ride scaarl!"Kled screams while cracking up with laughter."The only way a diccc falls off is if u cut it of with a sword."Sass says."Waait Kled i don't want to ok.."Sass says in a embarrassed voice."Fine"Kled responds while putting his pance bac on ."I'm just gonna watch Jax and Veigar"Kled said while leaving the room."mmm I don't think i should have said no to him"Sass said to walks into Sass's room As teemo ate mushoom he was high."HEEEYEEEAYYYYAAA WHATS GOING ON?!Teemo screams."Teemo wtf"Sass asks."I'M JUST HIGH!"Teemo could hear what Teemo was ran back to Sass's was just talking with Sass."Ey Teemo get out!"Kled said."Fine!"Teemo responds loadly Kled knew Teemo was drunkk or even leaves the room pisssed off."Sorry Kled if i did that to you la-"Sass was paused by Kled saying."Veigar isn't preggannt with a Doge he is just trying to get Jax to stop doing sexeh shit to him."Kled tells Sass."I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!"Sass yelled at Kled."I Wanted to talk about when we were young."Sass tells Kled."NO i don't want too when i was a kid life sucked!"Kled screams at Sass.

Kled could always remeber when he was young about when he was 8 He was the oldest was 1 month old,Veigar was 4, Lulu was 2 ,Tristana and Poppy were 5,Amumu was 6,Rumble was 2,Ziggs and Sass were 7,Hermerdinger was 3,Kennen was 1,Teemo was 4 and Corki was 7 at the Time their parents were Ashe's Parents so they were would always teach Teemo how to Shoot with a Kled had to teach himself Kled was more into Swords and found a stick that looked like a sword and was hiting tree's like they were enimies with the he was 11 or 12 he went down to Ashe's farther's Basement he found a gun pretty Big but Kled could still hold would Shoot Wild animals when everyone left the the sadest thing about Kled's life when he was young the others would blame him on stuff he never did such Veigar Shat on the grass Kled looked at it then Veigars Like "KLED DID IT".Kled got put in the naughty corner and all the other yordles would make fun of him that were adopted with Sass and Gnar would tell them to leave him alone because they were mean like Veigars Ass.

!WAIT LETS GET BACK TO THE FANFIC!

"Wow your childhood was shit" "yeah it was" he pouted "kled, don't pout, santa won't come" "noouuuu santa! Sorry santa i'll be a good boi","too late kled your a bad boi, but your MY bad boi" "NOOOOOOOOO!" Then their door got bardged down "who this talking about santa?" it was kennen and he was ninja pissed "the only santa anyone should worship is NINJA SANTA!" He threw his ninja shruiken at them but missed because he learnt his moves from watching kung fu panda as an adult. "f***king tiny shuriken! I need a human one to defeat you"

"GET OUT OF THE ROOM KENNEN WE DON'T CARE!" "WE WERE GONNA DO SEXEH STUFF!"Kled yelled at Kennen."And i wanted to ruin it."Kennen left and puted the door back.""ASS!"Rumble said to could hear them chating about some stuff he loved to looks at Sass "MMMMM i'm seeing some Money"Kled said with his eyebrows up."Where?" "Near the TV"Kled told walked to the TV Kled looked at Sass's Bikini that was made out of money."Sass do you mind getting dressed into dat Bikini of yours?"Kled asked Sass while he pointed to the Money Bikini.

"Oh my god, you wern't suppose to find that until your birthday!" "awww babe, you were going to wear a sexy money bikini for me as a birthday present? Your the best" he hugged her then storm rat came back "I STOLE THIS FROM SHEN!" before he could throw it kled shot him "OH MY GOD!" sass screamed in fear "YOU MURDERED THE STORM RAT!" "Uhhhh, man slaughter" "WHAT?!" "my finger slipped?" "we gotta hide the body, we cant let the others see" "see what?" lulu was at their door, she didn't realise the body because she was too busy brushing her long-ass purple hair then when she did realise, she didn't scream with fear, but instead with happiness "AHHHHH! Omg! You have a life sised replica of kennen?! OH MY GOD CAN I BORROW IT?! Pleaaaassseeeee?! Its private why i need the body so i wont tell" lulu was the worst at not being suspicious, her eyes were glancing around the room "ummmm go ahead" kled was glad she wanted it so if the police came, she was the one with the body.

Lulu threw the body to rumble who was walking past the room."AHHHHHHHHH!" Rumble opened the window and threw it out the window."WHO THE HELL KILLED KENNEN!?" "Veigar did."Sass tells runs to Veigars room opens the door and yells."WHY THE HELL DID U KILL KENNIN?!".Veigar and Jax were sitting there eating toast covered in nutella."We didn't kill Kennen." "YES U DID!" Rumble yelled at Jax."WE DID NOT!"Veigar starts yelling."THEN WHO DID DIS SHIITT?!" "It was fat potato man" Veigar says."Who da fuq is Fat Potato Man?" "Kled is fat potato Man" "Ohhhh ohhhhh" Rumble ooooooed out.

"Kled wouldn't hurt no body" "he is like a squished grape, no one likes the squished grapes" "wow…..what a description" he had a smug look on his face, he just pulled a great sarcastic quote (at least for him) really fast and it had a great effect "shut up vinegar" he left the room "CLOSE THE DOOR!" "SHUT UP!" he didn't close the door, that pissed him off "OI-" he walked down the hall to chase after rumble but his little feet make him faster. "COME BACK HERE!" He saw fresh blood on the window and kinda freaked out a bit "oh damn, thats where the body must of been dumped, i wonder if its stilll there hehehehe" he looked out the window and yep, the body was still there "welp, at least when the police come they would see its closer to kled's room, lol,-ugh but its in my white rose bush, they will have to pay for this! f***" "Rumble threw the corpse out the window and some of his blue fur was still on Kennens suit so He would get the blame. He sheds when he is scared, he had hid in a closet so veigar wouldn't beat him up "ah f*** why am i such a wuss *sobbu* this could cost me big time, welp, first victim of the police search, just wait, i'm 100% sure i shed and my fur got on the body" He was speaking to himself, first sign of going yordle crazy, meanwhile kled was with lulu who was crying because she now couldn't have the body "OHHHH this is gonna be good"Kled responded to Lulu, she was gross crying on the floor and rolling around having a tantrum.

!THE NEXT DAY!

Ziggs held a gun up to Lulu's Head."I'LL FUCKING SHOOT U IF U DON'T STOP TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME!"He told Sass to call The Minion Police."911 what is your emergency"One of the minions asked."SOMEONE IS HOLDING A GUN IN THE HOUSE!" "Ok we will send good cops to come and help"

2 mins later

The minion Police came. And told Ziggs to put the gun down."NO THATS NOT GONNA HAPPPEN!" He'd one Minion shot him with a fell to the ground and fell picked him up and took him to his bed and put him on it."SLEEP TIGHT BITCH!"Lulu cursed.""Oh and someone killed Kennen yesterday his body is in the white rose bush".The minions went to the Bush and found his body and found blue fur that belonged to Minions walked up to Rumbles room and knocked on the door and said he was under arrest for killing Kennen and had to go in jail for 15 years." U DON'T HAVE PROOF THAT I DID THIS DO U" "We do".One of the minions took a plastic bag out of his bag to show Rumble that he had killed Kennen."Its blue fur that looks like yours." "I-i didn't do it tho." He said while starting to cry.

"I didn't kill anyone i have proof" "yeah? Like what" "soggy grape's gun has his blood splattered on it, kled shot him" "...!" the minions and minionets took kleds gun for scanning "OI! Thats mah pokect pistol you holligans" "your coming with us" "i can't" "why not?" "because…..hey boss i have zeh cancer" "oh my god this man is a god, we can't take him to jail, instead we will just take veigar and his void friend" "his not my void friend *blushu* he's my boyfriend" "awwwwwww good for them, but your still under arrest of killing kennen, mother nature is angry with you for killing her power source" "noooooooooooooo" "shut up darth vei-gar he hehehe he eh eh".


End file.
